Hobbit Preferences
by MelodyStory
Summary: Quel personnage choisiras-tu pour vivre le parfait amour ? C'est à toi que reviens le choix
1. Petite présentation

Petite présentation :

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je m'appelle Mélody et je suis une grande fan du film et livre le Hobbit. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur cet ouvrage.

J'espère que ces préférences vous plairont. Je vous souhaites un joyeux voyage dans le monde du Hobbit.

Bienvenue dans la Terre du Milieu.

Pubs : Si vous souhaitez que je fasse un imagine sur le personnage que vous voulez je vous donne rendez vous sur mon autre fanfiction: Imagine Hobbit

Bonne visite et bonne lecture.

P.S.: Laissez un commentaire, ils sont les bienvenues.

Bisous Bisous XOX

* * *

Sommaire :

Personnages : Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bilbon, Smaug, Azog, Thranduil, Legolas, Bard et Beorn.

01 - Qui es- tu ? (Fait)

02 - Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. (Fait)

03 - Le premier baiser. (En cours)

04 - Ce qu'il aime chez toi. (En cours)

05 - Ce que tu aimes chez lui.

06 - Comment est ce que vous dormez ensemble.

07 - Comment il aime tes cheveux.

08 - Il devient jaloux.

09 - Vous vous séparez.

10 - Votre temps seul chacun de votre côté.

11 - Vous vous remettez ensemble.

12 - Tu portes ses vêtements.

13 - Pris sur le moment.

14 - Ce qu'il fait quand il te voit pleurer.

15 - Ce que tu fais quand tu le vous pleurer.

16 - Ce qui te rends folle chez lui.

17 - Ce qui le rend fou chez toi.

18 - Ce qu'il fait quand tu es en colère.

19 - Ce que tu fais quand il est en colère.

20 - Ce que les autres pensent de vous.

21 - Tes meilleurs amis.

22 - Il te demande en mariage.

23 - Vos petits surnoms mignons.

24 - Ce qu'il fait quand tu te blesses.

25 - Tu es enceinte.

26 - Où il aime t'embrasser.

27 - Comment il te fait des câlins.

28 - Où il aime mettre ses mains.

29 - Votre endroit.

31 - Ce qu'il fait pour te faire rire.

32 - La partie du corps qu'il préfère chez toi.

33 - La partie du corps que tu préfères chez lui.

34 - Comment il te réveille.

35 - Comment tu le réveilles.

36 - Comment il t'embrasse.

37 - Tu danses devant lui.

38 - La première chose qu'il t'as dit.

39 - Sa première pensée sur toi.

40 - La première chose que tu lui as dis.

41 - Ta première pensée sur lui.

42 - Quel type de couple êtes vous.

43 - Quel type de petit copain est il.

44 - Tu as un cauchemars.

45 - Il obtient un cauchemars.

46 - Ce que vous avez en commun.

47 - Ses derniers mots avant de mourir.

48 - Tu meurs dans ses bras.

49 - Vous vous décrivez en un mot.

50 - Ton défaut et ta qualité selon lui.

51 - Son défaut et sa qualité selon toi.

52 - Ce qu'il fait quand il s'ennuie.

53 - La chanson qu'il te fait penser à lui.

55 - Quelle est la personne que tu déteste.

56 - Triangle amoureux.

57 - Fantasme.

58 - Ce que tu fais quand tu t'ennuies.

59 - Tu le taquines.

60 - Il te taquine.

61 - Comment il te prend.

62 - Ce que vous faites après avoir poser ensemble.

63 - Moment de tendresse.

64 - Je t'aime.

65 - Il t'entend chanter pour la première fois.


	2. Chapitre 1 Qui es tu ?

**Personnage : Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bilbon, Smaug, Azog, Thranduil, Legolas, Bard, Beorn**

 **01 - Qui es- tu ?**

* * *

 **Thorin :**

Tu es la nièce de Bilbon Sacquet. Une petite hobbit adorable comme adore te décrire ton oncle. Tes parents sont morts il y a de ça 3 ans et ils t'ont laissé au soin de Bilbon, tu es devenue très proche avec lui.

* * *

 **Kili :**

Tu es une jeune naine sans barbe, très proche de Fili depuis ta naissance, vous êtes inséparables. Tu le considère comme ton meilleur ami et même si certaines personnes pensent qu'il y a autre chose entre vous, vous continuez tous les deux à prétendre le contraire car au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est impossible qu'une histoire d'amour fleurisse.

* * *

 **Fili :**

Tu es la petite soeur de Dwalin. Une honte pour la famille pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne possède pas de barbe, apparemment très flatteur chez une naine. Tes parents ont commencé à te détester pour ça et Dwalin n'en pouvant plus de te voir malmené à décider de te prendre avec lui loin des parents. Depuis il agit surprotecteur envers toi. Tous les deux, vous partagez un lien spécial.

* * *

 **Dwalin :**

Tu es un changeur de peau pouvant te transformer en tigresse. Tu partages un lien très fort avec ton frère Beorn ou du moins partageais car depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans tu vis sur ton propre. Malgré tout cet éloignement tu continues à chercher ton frère pour simplement rester avec lui.

* * *

 **Bilbon :**

Ce fait maintenant 2 ans que tu es l'assistante de Gandalf. Il t'a trouvé sous un arbre à moitié ensanglanté et pris de nostalgie à la vie de ton innocence il t'a sauvé. Depuis il te considère comme sa propre fille et ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Personnellement tu l'adores et tu es contente d'avoir rejoint son côté.

* * *

 **Azog :**

Tu es une jeune humaine. Tu vis seule depuis la mort de tes parents, tu ne sais presque rien de l'histoire à part une chose, c'est le village qui a ordonné leur mort. Prise de panique tu t'es échappée pour essayer de survivre. Tu as trouvé une maison au bord d'un lac et depuis maintenant 10 ans cette petite bâtisse est ta maison.

* * *

 **Smaug :**

Tu es une jeune fille vivant à Lake Town avec ton père, Bard , ton frère et tes deux sœurs. Ce village était si beau il y a de ça quelques années mais depuis ce fameux jour ou tout à été détruit, vous essayez de survivre. Tu es très proche de ton frère, vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Legolas :**

Cela fait maintenant 15 ans que tu vis avec Radagast, ton père adoptif. Étant une jeune apprentie, tu le suis dans chaque aventure qu'il fait. Tu t'entends très bien avec Gandalf, un très bon ami à celui ci. Depuis ton enfance, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis mais toutes les aventures que tu fais compensent ce fait.

* * *

 **Thranduil :**

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que tu te trouves dans la Forêt Noire avec tes parents. Tu as rencontré Legolas depuis quelques jours et vous vous entendez très bien ensemble. Aimant tous les deux les mêmes choses, vous vous êtes habitués à rester ensemble la plupart de la journée. Vous vous considérez tous les deux comme des frères et soeurs.

* * *

 **Bard :**

Tu es une jeune humaine. Servante de la famille royale depuis plusieurs années, tu t'entends très bien avec Thorin et toute la compagnie. Tu es toujours la pour eux, un peu comme une petite soeur. Mais depuis maintenant quelques jours tu rêves de vivre par toi même. Cependant tu sais que tu devras d'abord survivre à cette aventure avant de partir et ton coeur se déchire en pensant à s'éloigner de toute la compagnie.

* * *

 **Beorn :**

Tu es une jeune elfe. Depuis quelques années, tu vis sur ton propre dans un petite forêt aux alentours de la Forêt Noire. Tu t'entends très bien avec Thranduil et Legolas mais tu préfères l'aventure à ta chambre royale. Toujours en train de tùe déplacer, tu vis de la chasse et de la pêche. Depuis quelques temps, tu t'es aperçus que tu pouvais parler aux animaux. C'est d'ailleurs devenue un de tes passe temps préféré.


	3. Chapitre 2 Rencontre

**Personnage : Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bilbon, Smaug, Azog, Thranduil, Legolas, Bard, Beorn**

 **02 - Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.**

* * *

 **Thorin :**

Tu marches depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes en direction de la maison de Bilbon quand d'un coup tu te retrouves étalée de tout ton long sur le sol. Levant la tête tu aperçois une main devant toi.

 **\- Bonsoir, excusez moi mademoiselle, je ne regardais pas où je marchais.**

Pendant qu'il parle, tu en profites pour le détailler. Un nain, c'est la première fois que tu en vois dans la comté.

Tu secoues la tête gentiment en lui répondant que tu étais dans tes pensées et donc qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif. Tu prends sa main et il te relève en souriant légèrement.

Remarquant l'heure tu pars en courant dans la direction de Bilbon. Tu es en retard de deux heures et connaissant ton oncle, il est forcément fou d'inquiétude et va bientôt alerter tout le village.

Tu rentres chez toi, et qu'elle ne fut pas ta surprise en apercevant le même nain de tout à l'heure taper à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **Kili :**

Tu marches avec Fili en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand celui-ci parle de te présenter à sa famille. D'abord choqué, tu ne réponds rien mais souries légèrement en voyant qu'il est sérieux.

Cela fait maintenant un long moment que tu es amie avec lui mais vous avez préféré le garder en silence pour ne pas que ça s'ébruite. En effet un prince qui reste la plupart de son temps avec une fille, ça porterait à confusion.

Tu hoches alors doucement la tête en lui disant que tu serais honorée.

Il te prend par la main et vous vous dirigez tous les deux vers les quartiers royaux.

En entrant dans la maison, tu aperçois que c'est une maison assez simple contrairement à ce que tu pensais. Tu vois une femme et un jeune garçon de ton âge dans ce que tu penses être la cuisine.

Vous vous approchez d'eux et Fili te présente comme sa meilleure amie. Mais ce qui attire le plus ton regard, c'est son jeune frère. Pas de barbe lui non plus, tu te rends compte que tu n'es plus seule alors.

Il dirige les yeux sur toi en souriant légèrement.

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer (Y/N)**

Tu lui réponds que c'est réciproque en rougissant légèrement, ce qu'il remarque et ne se gène pas de te dire avec un air taquin.

* * *

 **Fili :**

Tu marches avec Dwalin dans un petit village de la compté. C'est la première fois depuis l'attaque de Smaug que tu vois des hobbits, ces petits êtres avec leurs grands pieds.

Dwalin te secoues de ta rêverie en te disant que vous êtes arrivés. Doucement, tu tapes à la porte et un jeune homme en peignoir se présente, Bilbon Sacquet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous vous retrouvez, toi et ton frère à manger chez ce parfait inconnu quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Trop occupés à manger, c'est Bilbon qui va ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas ta surprise en voyant ton oncle venir te serrer dans ses bras. Cela fait maintenant plus de 3 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Vous vous retrouvez donc à parler en famille.

Encore un coup à la porte, mais cette fois ci c'est toi qui va ouvrir. Et derrière celle-ci se trouvent deux nains totalement craquant. Malgré toi, tu regardes le blond avec un peu trop d'insistance et celui-ci remarque que tu rougis légèrement.

Avançant vers toi, il met un genoux à terre et te fais un baise main avant de te dire avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Fili, à votre service chère demoiselle.**

* * *

 **Dwalin :**

Tu marches depuis maintenant plusieurs heures dans cette maudite forêt dans ta forme de tigre. N'ayant rien à faire, tu as décidé d'aller chasser, mais quelle mauvaise idée, ça fait maintenant un moment que tu essaie de retrouver ton chemin.

Au loin tu vois un homme marcher, tu te précipite alors vers lui et te transforme en femme pour lui demander le chemin. Une fois derrière lui, tu vas pour lui taper sur l'épaule quand une épée apparaît devant ton cou. Trop surprise pour faire quoi que se soit tu recules rapidement et tombes à la renverse.

Tu lèves la tête vers ton agresseur quand tu te rends compte que celui-ci est un nain assez robuste.

 **\- Qui es tu petite ? Et que fais tu là ?**

Tu lui réponds alors avec empressement que tu veux juste retrouver ton chemin, ce à quoi il répond par un sourire en enlevant son épée.

Il te tends la main et ayant toujours un peu peur, tu préfères te lever par toi même. Il te demande dans quelle région tu habites, et tu lui réponds que malheureusement tu loges actuellement derrière une cascade.

Quelques plus tard, tu vois enfin la cascade, tu vas pour le remercier quand il te demande si tu ne veux pas l'accompagner sur une quête. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais tu acceptes finalement te disant que tu pourras peut être ainsi retrouver ton frère.

* * *

 **Bilbon :**

Tu marches avec Gandalf depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, tu l'as retrouvé ce matin devant la petite auberge de la comté. Vous vous dirigez donc tous les deux vers une petite maison appartenant à Bilbon Sacquet.

Gandalf te dis qu'il lui à parler ce matin mais qu'il ne semblait pas très réceptif. Tu lui demandes alors si il a besoin d'aide pour le convaincre et il te réponds que ce ne serait pas de refus.

Une fois devant la maison, vous apercevez un groupe de nain en train de se disputer. Vous vous approchez et tu reconnais maintenant Bofur, un ancien ami de longue date. Tu frappes a à la porte et tous les nains se retrouvent à tomber sur toi quelques secondes plus tard.

Une fois les nains levés tu aperçois devant toi une main tendue à ton égard. Tu l'attrapes avant de sourire à celui qui t'a aidé, Bilbon. Tu entres dans la maison en t'excusant du comportement de certains nains, ce à quoi il te répond.

 **\- Ne vous inquietez pas… Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Bilbon Sacquet.**

Tu te retrouves à lui sourire doucement et ta première pensée est que ce voyage s'annonce mieux que prévu.

* * *

 **Azog :**

Au viol, voila ce que tu veux crier depuis maintenant 10 minutes.

Tu marchais quand tout ceci est arrivé. Un jeune homme s'est avancé vers toi avec un groupe d'ami et quelques minutes plus tard tu t'es retrouvé contre un arbre avec des mains baladeuses sur ton corps.

Maintenant, tu te retrouves presque nue devant leurs regards et tu ne peux que pleurer. Tu fermes les yeux en attendant ta sentence.

Quand d'un coup tu ne sens plus rien, tu t'assoies en pleurs contre ce fameux arbre en écoutant des bruits de bagarre. Tu ouvres doucement les yeux et tu aperçois une main blanche tendue devant toi. Tu lèves les yeux et tu déglutis en apercevant tes sauveurs, des orcs.

Tu as entendus parler d'eux, et d'après toutes ces rumeurs ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus gentilles au monde. Tu lèves alors doucement la main dans ce celle de ton sauveur et il te relève rapidement contre lui avant de te demander.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

Une chance que tu as appris leur langue depuis que tu t'es retrouvée seule. Tu hoches doucement la tête avant de retire ta main de la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard tout ce que tu vois c'est du noir et tu tombes doucement contre le sol.

Avant de tomber dans le noir total tu peux sentir quelqu'un te prendre dans ses bras avant de te glisser sur le dos d'un animal partant au galop.

* * *

 **Smaug :**

Tu marches à côté de ton frère depuis maintenant quelques temps en transportant le poisson sur la place du village. Normalement tu dois faire ça toute seule mais depuis quelque temps ton entourage agit surprotecteur envers toi et tout ça à cause d'Alfrid. En effet celui-ci ayant pris un intérêt à toi ne fait que te suivre depuis quelque temps. Mais toi ce dont tu rêves c'est la liberté, la liberté de voyager, de partir à l'aventure. Et c'est décidé ce soir tu vas vers Dale, le fameux village détruit depuis l'attaque du dragon, tu as entendu des rumeurs sur ça mais tu veux le voir de tes propres yeux.

Le soir venu, tu prends ton sac et ton manteau avant de te diriger vers le port. De loin tu vois le bateau de ton père surveillé par des gardes du villages. Tu t'approches d'eux avant de sauter dans le bateau et de leur dire que tu reviendras d'ici quelques heures. Ils hochent la tête en te faisant confiance. Finalement ça sert d'être la fille de Bard.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu te retrouves devant cet ancien village maintenant en ruine connu sous le nom de Dale. Tu te retrouves à marcher dans les décombres en t'approchant malencontreusement un peu trop près de la montagne.

Tu te trouves dans une maison quand tu entends un hurlement faire écho pas loin de toi. Tu retiens ton souffle en te demandant ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieure quand tu entends cette fameuse voix.

 **\- Petit voleur, que fais tu dans ces décombres, viens et je te pardonnerais, mais si je te trouves tu mourra enflammé.**

Prise de panique tu te caches en essayant de partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit quand tu le vois, yeux dans les yeux, personne ne bouge. Devant toi se trouve êtes la cause de tout ce chaos.

Ton corps refuse de bouger et tu te prends à te perdre dans ses yeux. De son côté tu ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'attaque pas mais prise de panique tu commence à voir trouble puis le noir s'installe dans ta vision, la seule chose dont tu es consciente c'est qu'une queue s'enroule autour de ton corps avant que tu ne te trouves dans les airs.

* * *

 **Legolas :**

Tu étais sur le traîneau avec ton père quand tu aperçois une chevelure blonde sur ta gauche. Tu sautes rapidement à terre avant de courir vers cette direction.

Arrivant près d'un lac, tu aperçois un jeune elfe allongé par terre couvert de sang. Tu te précipites vers lui avant d'appeller Radagast. Celui-ci arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Apercevant à son tour ce jeune homme, il se précipite à son coté avant de prendre son pouls.

Une fois rassuré du fait qu'il est vivant, vous vous dirigez tous les deux vers votre maison avec le survivant sur le dos de ton père. Tu l'allonges sur le lit avant d'aller chercher une trousse à pharmacie et de le soigner du mieux que tu peux.

Le soir même, tu reposes à son chevet alors qu'il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Tu en profites pour le détailler avec insistance. Il est blond, possède un beau visage et de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, son corps est assez bien construit. Tu te retrouves quelques minutes plus tard à t'endormir sur la chaise dans laquelle tu es assise.

Tu té réveilles avec la sensation d'une main dans tes cheveux, tu ouvres doucement les yeux avant de voir que le jeune elfe est réveillé et qu'il te regarde en souriant légèrement. Tu esquisse un sourire à ton tour avant de lui demander comment il va. Ce à quoi il répond.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Au fait je suis Legolas.**

Tu lui réponds en souriant légèrement avant de te rendormir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Thranduil :**

Tu sors de chez toi avec un grand sourire avant d'aller te promener vers un lac isolé. Sur le chemin tu rencontres quelques elfes à qui tu dis bonjour.

Tu commences à penser à Legolas, tu l'as rencontré depuis à peine deux semaines mais tu le considères déjà comme ton frère, et tu sais que c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs dans quelques minutes tu vas le rejoindre à votre point de rendez vous.

Une fois arrivé à destination tu remarques Legolas de l'autre côté en train de discuter avec ce qui se semble être un autre elfe un peu plus âge que lui. Tous les deux sont d'ailleurs en short de bain.

Tu t'approches de derrière eux et lui saute sur le dos. Surpris il se retourne avant de sourire et de te prendre dans ses bras. Une fois les accolades finis, tu t'éloigne de lui et regarde l'autre elfe qui vous regarde depuis quelques minutes.

Legolas te le présente comme son père Thranduil. Ce dernier met un genoux à terre avant de te baiser la main. Il te dit ensuite avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.**

Tu lui réponds en rougissant légèrement à son comportement. Legolas s'en aperçoit et se met à rire avant de partir nager pour vous laisser seuls pour le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

 **Bard :**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que tu es sur la quête de la compagnie de Thorin. Aujourd'hui vous êtes sortis chanceux des elfes mais ce fut juste.

Courant à en perdre haleine, vous remarquez qu'un océan se tient maintenant devant vous et que vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière à cause des orcs.

Du coin de l'oeil tu aperçois Kili se tenir la jambe. Tu te précipites vers lui pour voir qu'il saigne abondamment. Tu prends ta veste avant de l'accrocher sur sa blessure pour éviter l'hémorragie. Tu t'occupes de le soigner quand tu entends Dwalin crier sur quelqu'un.

Tu te retournes et tu aperçois devant toi, une jeune homme un peu plus âgé que toi tenir une flèche. Profitant de l'attention de tout le monde sur lui tu en profites pour le détailler. Un assez beau visage marqué par la guerre, un corps assez tonique du sans doute à ses activités.

Voyant que les négociation de Balin ne mènent à rien. Tu t'approches doucement vers l'avant avant de la regarder avec un sourire et de te présenter.

Il se tourne alors vers toi avant de te regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire et tu commences à te perdre dans ses yeux quand tu entends Balin te demander de l'aide. Tu le regardes en souriant avant de te retourner vers le jeune homme dont tu ne connais toujours pas le nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard vous vous retrouvez tous sur le bateau. Ces négociation étaient plus faciles que prévu. Tu as à peine commencer qu'il t'as dit qu'il vous emmènerait sans rien demander en échange.

Tu regardes les vagues quand tu sens quelqu'un derrière toi, tu te retourne et quelle ne fut pas ta surprise en apercevant Bard.

Il se penche vers toi en souriant et te dis alors.

 **\- Enchanté, moi c'est Bard et vous ?**

Tu lui réponds ton nom en souriant légèrement et vous voila partis pour une conversation pendant tout le trajet en bateau.

* * *

 **Beorn :**

Tu regardes vers ta gauche en apercevant un petit lapin venir vers toi. Depuis quelques temps, tu es très proche des animaux. Et ça depuis que tu as découvert ton pouvoir, et oui en effet tu peux parler au animaux et ça, ça t'amuse.

Après quelques minutes, tu te décides à partir marcher dans les alentours.

Sur le chemin tu penses à ton passé dans la Forêt Noire avec Legolas et Thranduil, tu es comme une personne de leur famille pour eux mais il y a de ça quelques temps tu as décidé de vivre sur ton propre profitant des aventures de la vie.

Certes depuis cette période la vie est beaucoup plus difficile mais elle est également beaucoup plus excitante. Voyager, changer d'endroits, de quartier c'est beaucoup mieux que de rester dans ta chambre.

Tu continues à marcher ne t'apercevant pas que tu es suivie. Puis quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un te prend le bras et te tourne. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, tu sais juste que devant toi se tient un grand homme avec plein de poils. Il tient une hache à la main, ce qui te fais légèrement reculer.

 **\- Qui es tu et que fais tu chez moi ?**

Chez lui ? Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à que tu aperçois que tu n'es plus dans le forêt mais dans un jardin. Et bien il ne faut plus que tu rêves toi.

Tu le regardes avant de sourire légèrement en lui expliquant ta situation. Il te sourie à son tour avant de te proposer de rester là pour la nuit.

Tu regardes le ciel et voyant que la nuit va bientôt tomber tu acceptes en le remerciant poliment.

Voila comment tu retrouve le soir même en train de manger avec lui tout en rigolant à ses blagues et en écoutant ses histoires.

* * *

 **Et voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**


End file.
